


Drobiazgi do Pana Tadeusza mową wiązaną spisane

by Filigranka



Category: Pan Tadeusz | Sir Thaddeus - Adam Mickiewicz
Genre: Fraszka, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, i tak tak tak to ma 69 słów bez tytułów, poezja, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, szybko absurdalnie i nawet celowo źle :D znaczy jakości się nie spodziewajcie, tak żebyście jednak wiedzieli: napisane w ramach angielskiej zabawy w pisanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Bawimy się z angielskim fandomem w dekonstrukcję wymian. Ponieważ bawię się ja, to polskie fandomy też uczestniczą. A że celem jest, trochę jak w nurtach surrealizmu, pisanie na szybko i bez kontroli jakości, to te drobne, 69 słów bez tytułu mające, wierszycząteczunie są - no, takim prawie że pisaniem automatycznym. Prawie, bo tutaj chodzi, żeby dać się ponieść fali chwili i karnawału - aż po porażkę. :DZnaczy, tak, to jest sieriozna interpretacja zabawowego 'eventu', Welsper, Shadow and all (I know you used google translator - NO, use deeplr, it's better - to translate summary above, too). Because me is me. But hey, at least I'm overusing emojis like a social media-savvy grandma! :D XD ;)To quote the prompt "I don't speak Polish, please write in Polish". I made it haikus and other small poetry forms, because - er, because it's EAD's Birthday Bash, but let's say I'm trying to mimic the original; it's, well, epic poetry of 12 chapters, not haiku-like forms - but poetry nonetheless!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Drobiazgi do Pana Tadeusza mową wiązaną spisane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Przebiegła Telimeno,  
nie czas żałować mrówek  
gdy płonie Soplicowo.

Łania czy suka –  
nocą wszystkie są czarne,  
gdym w łasce pani.

W chwili ostatniej  
i pokorny Robak swe  
imię przypomni.

Głupi hrabio! Gdybyś ty hej gdzieś w świecie siedział,  
nigdy byś się o Zosi ciotce nie dowiedział.

Prząść – jest złoto z marchewki, z kobiety – planeta –  
lecz czy utka ojczyznę słowami poeta.

**(nie)Ostatni Zajazd Modern AU  
  
**

Pseudo-miłośnicy  
posłyszawszy plotki o korupcji, oblegli szatnię  
własnej drużyny.


End file.
